


Who Is Sokka Dating?

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Engagement, Firelord Sokka?, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Oblivious Hakoda, Sokka drunk, Sokka loves his boyfriend, Zuko is adorable, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Sokka is obsessed with carving the perfect necklace. Hakoda thinks it’s sweet but can’t seem to remember who his son is dating. And no one will tell him who it is!(Spoiler: it’s Zuko. Who everyone knows is with Sokka.)
Relationships: Bato & Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 573





	Who Is Sokka Dating?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AaronIsATwinkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIsATwinkie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zukka Concepts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567361) by [AaronIsATwinkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIsATwinkie/pseuds/AaronIsATwinkie). 



> So I saw this Zukka Concept idea request for someone to write and I’m not much of a fluff person but I thought it was cute. I thought I could do it. Little humor. 😉

Hakoda walked around looking for Sokka. Katara mentioned he was out looking for stones to carve, which was fine, except that was in the morning. It was late afternoon and a storm seemed to be coming in. The Tribe were preparing as best they could-running around and getting last minute items to keep them safe and stocked, making sure things were secure or boarded up, and tying up their ships. The storm didn’t look like it would be bad but weather in the south was always unpredictable. A simple storm could leave them stuck for days while a more complicated storm would have them out and about in no time.

Hakoda found Sokka by the water with several stones around him. There were at least a dozen on one side and three on the other side of Sokka. Hakoda almost chuckled at the site. His son was no doubt going for perfection. It made Hakoda thankful he never had to worry about that with Kya. His mother let him use her necklace and he was eternally grateful for that. He was not the best artistically. Then again, neither was Sokka. That might explain the many, many stones.

“Sokka, you should come inside. Storm will be here soon.”

“I need to finish this!” 

Hakoda took the stone out of Sokka’s hand to look at it. It wasn’t horrible. A symbol of the Water Tribe on one side. On the back it looked like Fire Nation symbol but that made no sense. Hakoda might not that involved in his children’s love lives but he didn’t think either one was attached to someone from the Fire Nation. Maybe it was supposed to be something else and just horribly made.

“See?” Sokka snatched the stone back. “Even you think it’s horrible. I need it to be perfect.”

“That’s not what I was going to say son. I think you’re doing a good job. I’m sure whoever you make it for will be excited to have it.” Hakoda cursed himself for letting it slip that he had no clue into his sons love life. Maybe Sokka wouldn’t notice?

Sokka blinked a couple times. “You’re right dad.” He grabbed the stones around him. “They love me and they’ll love what I make them.” He smiled. “Thanks. Let’s go back inside and I’ll finish this later.”

Hakoda nodded and followed his son. He was a bit disappointed Sokka didn’t make it any clearer about who he was dating. Maybe Katara would clue him in.

~~~~

Sokka could not believe it. He thought his dad was going to say something about the horrible design but he didn’t. Even though he looked confused at the Fire Nation symbol. Once his dad spoke Sokka figured out why. His dad had no idea who he was with! Not even sure of gender! It was great!

He laughed to himself as he packed all the stones up. He wanted to run back home and laugh with Katara but decided to wait. He wondered just how long he could keep it up with his dad.

It just so happened on the way back home he ran into Katara and Bato. He ran to them before his dad was close. “Quick, Bato distract my dad! Katara I gotta tell you something!” Sokka whispered. “I’ll tell you later Bato.” 

“Tell Bato what?” Hakoda asked when he joined them. Sokka hoped that’s all he heard.

“About the fishing report I asked him to do earlier.” Bato lied. “Just something we’ve been discussing. Maybe finding a way to use one of his inventions.”

“Oh. Well that’s good Sokka. I’m proud of you son.”

“It’s very encouraging. I was actually on my way to double check on everyone before the storm. I was thinking of inviting Katara or Sokka, but if you’d like to come that would work as well.”

“I would but perhaps Sokka and Katara should. It’ll be good for Sokka to learn more about being a Chief and Katara can help with her waterbending or healing if needed.”

“That would great dad!” Sokka grinned. He waited until his dad was safe in their house before turning to Bato and Katara. “You both know who I’m dating right?”

“Zuko.” Katara rolled her eyes.

“The Firelord.” Bato said at the same time.

“I don’t think dad knows!”

“What makes you say that?”

“The fact that he saw the Fire Nation symbol and looked confused.” He showed them the stone. “And the fact that he say whoever I make the necklace for which means he doesn’t know.”

“Your father is a great many things. He’s smart, intelligent and a great Chief.” Bato stated. “Sometimes he lacks common sense. Sometimes he’s oblivious.”

“You’re saying he doesn’t know because he doesn’t pay attention.” Sokka said. 

“Yes. I am. Which I hope you use that to your advantage.” 

“You mean like not tell dad a thing and see how long it takes him to figure it out?”

“Yep.”

“He should know when Zuko wears the necklace.” Katara said.

“Or when he sees the finished design.”

“You both give your father too much credit. He won’t realize until the invitation comes. And even then he may not understand.”

Sokka smiled as the three of them agreed not to tell Hakoda and let him figure things out. In the meantime, Sokka went back to their home and started working on the stones again. 

Four stones down and it still wasn’t good enough. Sokka liked how he placed the symbols on each side of the stone but hated how the final product looked. It wasn’t perfect. It had to be perfect for Zuko. Zuko deserved the world.

Number seven combined both symbols on one side of the stone which would have been awesome if Sokka had talent. He didn’t. It looked more like Momo tried his best.

The eighth was better. Katara saw it and said it looked nice. Sokka didn’t want nice though. He wanted fantastic. Amazing. Perfect.

Ninth was decent. Sort of. Until he carved too much and broke it. 

The tenth was much better. The symbol of water turning into the symbol of fire. As if they belong together. As if they’re one.

“It’s beautiful.” Katara whispered. “He’ll love it.”

“You think so?” Sokka smiled.

“It’s perfect. I’m a little jealous of it.” She smiled. “Just took you how many tries?”

“It had to be perfect!” He stuck his tongue out at her in a very childish move.

She just laughed and walked away from him. So Sokka seemed a bit obsessive about the necklace. But it was important! Zuko would wear it for the rest of his life. Sokka wanted Zuko to look at it and see how much Sokka loved him. Wanted Zuko to be proud of him. It had to be perfect. Just like Zuko was.

~~~~

Hakoda saw Sokka ran to catch up with Katara and Bato and held back a moment. If Hakoda could speak with his mother, she might know who Sokka was in a relationship with.

When Sokka mentioned about wanting to speak with Bato later, he saw his opportunity. He suggested the three of them leave so he would have time with his mother without interruption. He was so smart!

As soon as he closed the door to his home, he ran to his mother. “Who is Sokka dating?” He asked without a greeting. 

“Nice to see you too son.” Kanna rolled her eyes. “Why are you so interested in who Sokka is with?”

“He’s carving a necklace but I don’t know who it’s for. Do you know?”

“Of course I know. I’m not a bad parent or grandparent. I know who the kids are dating.”

“That’s not fair mother. I know. I just... forget.”

“Forget?” Pakku snorted as he entered the room. “You’re the only one who forgets.”

“Are you telling me you know who it is my son is dating?”

“Of course I do. I know their family as well. I go way back with one of them.” Pakku said in his cryptic way. Hakoda knew he was hiding something. His words choices were suspicious.

“Face it son, you’re the only one who doesn’t know who Sokka is dating.”

“I’m his father! I should know!”

“You should but you don’t.” Kanna poked him. “Maybe you’ll figure it out by the time the wedding comes around.”

“He probably won’t.” Pakku mumbled. Hakoda shot him a glare and Pakku shrugged. Hakoda was not getting any answers. He’d have to find a way to figure it out himself. Unfortunately.

~~~~

With Hakoda’s help, Sokka was able to complete the necklace before the storm was over. Sokka carved the stone himself, per tradition. And Hakoda helped him place on ribbon and add a clasp to it. The ribbon had to be special as well. Blue and red twisted around so that they flowed together and were one. It took a while but they were able to make it work. Sokka was sure his dad would figure out who the necklace was for but didn’t seem to know.

When the storm was over, it also brought the Fire Nation including Zuko. He had been planning on visiting for political reasons but Sokka knew he’d find any excuse to get out of town. Especially if it meant he could see Sokka. 

When he was able to, Sokka pulled Zuko aside. Sokka barely was able to open his mouth when Zuko shouted out a yes. “Yes what?” Sokka raised an eyebrow.

“I know you were going to ask me.” He shrugged. “I can see the ribbon in your hand. I know what necklaces mean in your tribe and the answer is yes.”

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“I followed you guys for months. I was the Blue Spirit. If I didn’t figure this out, I’d be stupid.”

“This is true.” Sokka nodded and handed him the necklace. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Sokka beamed in happiness. “You like it?”

“Of course I do. You made it!” He kissed Sokka. “Even if it was horrible I’d love it. Not that this is because it’s not.” Zuko blushed as he started rambling. “It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. I’m just saying that I’d love it no matter what. I mean-“

“Stop Zuko. I think I understand.”

“Thanks.” Zuko held the necklace in his hand and glanced at Sokka. “So...do I put it on myself or do you?”

“Oh! I can!” Sokka grabbed the necklace and put it on Zuko. Once finished, he ran his hands over the necklace, letting his fingers run over Zuko as well. 

“You keep touching me like that and we’ll have to go somewhere private.” Zuko purred in Sokka’s ear. Before Sokka could speak, Zuko kissed Sokka like he was the air Zuko needed to breathe. Sokka moaned as Zuko pulled Sokka closer.

“You two keep kissing like that and you will have to go somewhere private.” Sokka broke the kiss and saw his sister staring at the two of them.

“Katara... what are you doing here?” Sokka asked.

“I was standing with you guys. When you had Zuko’s necklace in your hand. And I told you I could leave. Then this happened.” She gestured towards them. “If you still want to keep dad in the dark, kissing out here won’t work.”

“Keep your dad in the dark? Does he not like me? Does he not approve?” Zuko asked and Sokka could hear the panic rising in his voice.

“No. He just doesn’t know who I’m dating. Katara, Bato, and I are waiting to see when he figures it out. Gran Gran said she asked him but she refused to say a word. No one is saying anything until he figures it out.”

“You know I can’t lie Sokka!”

“No but you can act.” Sokka smiled. “Just act like you know nothing.”

“This is going to end bad.”

~~~~

Zuko tried to avoid Hakoda best he could. If he didn’t see him, he wouldn’t have to lie to him. Or act like he knew nothing. Whatever. Still a stupid idea.

The plan to avoid Hakoda failed on the second day as the point of Zuko’s visit was to speak with Hakoda and he couldn’t do that if he avoided him. Hakoda cornered Zuko at a dinner for the whole Tribe in honor of Zuko. There was no avoiding him now.

“Chief Hakoda. Thank you for having me.”

“It’s no problem. I thought we agreed to just use our names and not titles. Or should I call you Firelord Zuko?” He smiled.

“Right. I forgot. Sorry.”

“Oh that’s an interesting necklace.” Hakoda leaned in to get a better view of the necklace on Zuko’s neck. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it.”

Zuko tried to control his blush at the closeness. What was he supposed to say or do? Why did Sokka tell him to lie? “Thank you!” He squeaked out.

“Are you okay Zuko? You don’t sound good.” Hakoda frowned. “Or look good.”

“I’m fine!” He squeaked again. He couldn’t lie, that was the problem. He couldn’t tell Hakoda that though. Hakoda would be his father shortly. He couldn’t lie to his future father.

Oh no. Zuko started to panic when he realized what marriage meant. Ozai was Zuko’s father which meant Sokka would have him as a father too. Zuko couldn’t do that to him! 

“Zuko...?”

Zuko tried to calm himself down but nothing was working. “Ozai is my father.” Zuko mumbled as he tried to work through his panic attack.

“Uh...yes. I’ll just get...” Zuko ignored what else Hakoda said. It wasn’t important.

~~~~

Sokka and Katara stood together watching as Hakoda walked up to Zuko. “You think he’ll notice?” Katara asked.

“He helped with the necklace. It’s unique. He should recognize it.”

“Should.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and continued to watch their dad. He could see something was wrong with Zuko but couldn’t tell what it was. “Is Zuko having a panic attack?”

“Why would he...?”

A moment later, Hakoda came up to them. “Zuko is maybe panicking. He said his father is Ozai, which I thought he knew.”

“We’ll take care of it dad.” Katara smiled and they both ran over to Zuko.

“Zuko? It’s Sokka. Are you okay?” Sokka rubbed Zuko’s back, trying to calm him down.

“Ozai is my father.”

“Yes he is. You’re not him though.”

“No I mean Ozai is my father. He’ll be your father too! I can’t do that to you.”

“You know I don’t care. If anything, I want to rub in his face that I’m marrying you.” Sokka smiled. “Besides, I’ll get a pretty cool Uncle so it balances out.”

“Uncle is the best.” Zuko looked up at Sokka.

“See? I knew you’d see it my way.”

“But...”

“Nope! I’m marrying you and you have no more say in the matter. You accepted my necklace and there’s no take backs!” 

“Okay.” Zuko smiled. “I’ll submit.”

~~~~

Hakoda was sitting at home with his mother, Pakku, and Bato enjoying a nice meal when Katara came running in. “It came!”

“What came?” Hakoda looked around at everyone’s smiling faces and felt he missed something. Again.

“Read it.” Katara handed him a small scroll that must have come in through a carrier. 

As Hakoda read, he was confused. It was an invitation to a wedding in the Fire Nation. For Firelord Zuko. And Sokka? Sokka was marrying Zuko? Since when were they an item? “Sokka is marrying Zuko?”

“Told you.” Bato smirked at Katara who rolled her eyes.

“Zuko was the one Sokka is with?”

“Yes son. Why do you think Zuko comes down here so often?”

“Because of the alliance...?” Hakoda felt like he was missing something.

“He doesn’t go to the Earth Kingdom or the Northern Tribe as much dad. He comes here for Sokka. To see Sokka or so Sokka can visit us when he misses us. The alliance is an excuse Zuko uses so he can come down here often. It’s easier than saying he misses his boyfriend.” Katara said. “The council listens to alliance. Not missing significant others.”

“Oh.” Hakoda looked around. “You all knew this and kept it from me?”

“Son, everyone knew they were together.” Kanna said. “The whole Tribe knew.”

“Some of us placed bets on when you would figure it out.” Bato said. When Hakoda glared at him, he just shrugged. “You’re smart but you’re oblivious Hakoda.”

Hakoda groaned. He was oblivious. Zuko even had the necklace on and Hakoda commented on it! He knew it was familiar but didn’t want to admit why. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Nope!” All the traitors said at once.

~~~~

Zuko was happier than he’d been in a long time. He was married to his best friend. It had been a struggle for the council to change a few policies but after a few tries, he managed to work things in his favor. Now he was married and it felt like the entire Fire Nation was celebrating wit him.

He lost sight of Sokka sometime after dinner but figured he was just eating. Zuko made sure there was plenty of food including several of Sokka’s favorites. He knew his husband liked to eat. 

Husband. Just thinking the word made Zuko excited. 

“You look happy.” Katara stood next to Zuko as she spoke.

“I am. I’m married now. To Sokka.”

“Well you may want to get your husband. I think he’s had too much Fire whisky.”

“What makes you say that?” No sooner had the words come out of his mouth did a loud voice proclaim “I’m Firelord Sokka!” over and over. “I see what you mean.” Zuko said before Katara could comment. “He’s your family too you know.”

“I know. I had no choice in the matter though. You willingly chose him.” She smirked. 

After another loud proclamation of Firelord Sokka was heard, Zuko place his head in his hand and shook his head. “At least it’s not cactus juice.” 


End file.
